warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Eyes/Four
"Time together is never quite enough, When you and I are alone" ''- the saltwater room'' ~ starfish "It still sort of feels like a dull thorn stuck in there," I muttered under my breath. "Huh?" Oceansplash asks, turning to me as we traveled down the worn wooded path. "M-my parents," I whisper, shuddering a little. "It was a normal day and everything was going fine. Then, just one move wrong—they're gone, like that." "That's how I felt, too," Oceansplash murmurs, looking down at her paws as we trudged up a slope. "Well—it was a normal day for us, too. I was enjoying myself so much, and I-I...I let her go...and Mistypaw couldn't swim..." she choked on her words. "I feel as if I'll never get over it, either," I mewed. "Everyone says it's only a matter of time, you'll leave it in the past. But I feel exactly the same, possibly worse, from the moment they told me my parents were dead." I squeezed my eyes shut. "The memory of them, pale and unmoving, I don't think I ever will." Oceansplash looked hollow. She opened her mouth, then closed it and decided to stay silent. "It was beautiful," I offered. "What was?" "The ocean," I replied. "I was named after something about the ocean, right?" Oceansplash nodded. "Starfish. Cute little star-shaped creatures that stick to the side of the sand banks on hot days." She laughed. I noticed she had a beautiful, tinkly laugh. "I'd want to see that one day," I declared. "I know nothing about the sea, and from where I came, the sea had to be far, far away." "But it's freezing now, and the starfish come out when the sun is out," she reminded me. "And it's dark as well. Let's go home." I comfortably took a step forward, then froze. Oceansplash's home was not my home. I had left my home behind and I wasn't inclined to live in one again. She was a few paces ahead of me before glancing back and realizing I wasn't following. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Let's go." "I-I can't," I muttered. "I don't want to...risk it anymore." "Starfish," she murmured. "I know your old home was probably very bad. The rogues must have been awful toward you and especially your parents. But the Clan isn't like that. Though I get teased perpetually, I know I would never get kicked out, or treated awfully by them." I refused to move. I had just met her today, and even though we'd sparked a sort of bond, it wasn't strong enough to lure me into a trap. "No," I mewed. Oceansplash's eyes looked hurt, as if saying Why not? I thought we were friends. Which is how I felt, but I couldn't put into words what it had felt like when my parents were taken away from me. The pain, the betrayal—I couldn't bear to go through it again. "It-It's not that I don't trust you," I murmured. "I just need to get used to being with myself for a bit. And then I might. I might think about it." A trickle of understanding crept into Oceansplash's gaze. "It's alright," she relented. "But please—don't run away from here. My happiness, sense of belonging, friendship—they all ran away from me when Mistypaw drowned. I don't want you to do the same." I sighed. "I have nowhere to go, Ocean. If this place is remotely safe, don't worry, I won't go anywhere." Oceansplash smiled. "See you tomorrow," she meowed. "Oh, and another—if you need me..." "You don't have to tell me where your camp is," I cut her off, cringing. "Why not?" she asked, her head cocked. "Don't think like that, Starfish—I trust you as much as I trusted Mistypaw. I've no intention to let you go." I nodded carefully. She showed me which way to go to reach the camp. I nodded, partially relieved. I knew I would eventually need Oceansplash, even if I was intent on being alone. "Goodnight, Starfish," she whispered. The coming dusk covered the world in a blanket of black, speckled with twinkling stars. I could barely make out Oceansplash's outline. "Goodnight, Oceansplash," I replied quietly. When she was gone, I looked around for a safe place to shelter. I found a low bush with sufficient covering, and, scraping up a nest of leaves to lay in, I stared into the endless depth of stars and sky. "I've never felt so at home" Category:Ocean Eyes Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Mist's Fanfictions